


a kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't decided them all yet, Kissing, M/M, Multiverse, Set in various universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a series of ficlets about steve and tony kissing each other for various reasons.





	1. Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this series of ficlets from a list of prompts. I decided to write a fic for each prompt. Here's the official list if you're interested and want to see what each ficlet will be about: https://grey-wardens-dont-have-dental.tumblr.com/post/173395626956/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a
> 
> They're all varying lengths depending on where I felt like I could go with the prompt. Mostly I did this to push myself to keep writing frequently, plus I had a lot of ideas!

Tony feels the kiss on his cheek first, then his forehead, then the tip of his nose. He scrunches his nose up a little at that, slowly stretching out his arms and letting his eyes flutter open. He looks up at Steve then, where he’s hovering over his body, grinning down at him. Tony smiles back, lets it stretch wider when Steve presses another kiss against the shell of his ear, down to his chin.

  
“Good morning,” Tony says, voice still raspy from sleep. He reaches up to hold Steve’s head gently in his hands, petting his thumbs against his jaw and then wrapping one hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Tony presses his lips against Steve’s, softly. Steve hums against him, letting Tony feel his mouth pull into another smile.

 

“Good morning,” Steve grins when he pulls back. He moves off Tony then, letting Tony sit up and rest against the wall. When he returns he’s holding a steaming mug of coffee, pressing it securely into Tony’s hand. “I made you some coffee.”

 

Tony grins, taking a sip, “God I love you.”


	2. goodnight

When Tony finds him it’s in the library, a book resting open in his lap and his head lolled lightly against the back of the chair. There’s a mug of tea sitting on the small table next to his chair. Tony can’t help but grin when he looks at him. He looks peaceful like this, asleep in his chair. Tony almost feels bad about waking him, but he doesn’t want him to wake up with a sore neck.

 

“Ok, ok, come on big man,” Tony said, gently taking the book off Steve’s lap, careful not to lose his page. Steve stirred a little, grumbling. Tony let out a little laugh, “you’ve got to get up before you get a sore neck.”

 

“This chair is comfortable enough,” Steve groaned, even as he shifted and sat up. Tony just shook his head, smiling gently at him.

 

He held out a hand, “Let’s get you to bed.”

 

Tony let Steve lean against him on the walk to their bedroom, even if he thinks he’s faking it a little. Once they reach their room Tony shoves Steve onto the bed, letting him roll onto his back before unlacing his shoes and slipping them off. Steve was looking down at him with heavy eyes, obviously struggling to keep them open.

 

“You don’t have to undress me you know,” Steve said, voice slow and filled with exhaustion. Tony grinned at him.

 

“I know, but I want to. You’ll be more comfortable this way,” Tony said as he rolled off his second sock. He leaned in to press a kiss against Steve’s ankle before moving up on the bed to unbutton Steve’s pants and pull them off, “Lift your hips babe.”

 

Steve complied, even though it looked as though it took all of his effort. Tony let his jeans hit the floor with a soft thump, beginning his work on unbuttoning his shirt. Steve’s eyes were even heavier now, the blue barely visible from underneath his lashes. Tony leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek, grinning with the side of Steve’s mouth twitched up in an exhausted smile.

 

Tony worked at his buttons slower than he meant to, feeling exhaustion creeping up on him too. When he got them all on down he moved Steve as gently as he could, rolling the sleeves off him and tugging the shirt from underneath his back. He let the shirt fall onto the floor next to the jeans and when he looked back at Steve his eyes were completely closed.

 

“Are you asleep, sweetheart?” Tony asked, in a gentle whisper. He brought a hand up to Steve’s forehead, gently sweeping the hair back and rubbing his thumb softly against his skin. Steve couldn’t even muster a reply, just hummed a little, clearly half way to fully asleep. Tony grinned again, sitting up to take off his own clothes before crawling under the blankets, curled up against Steve’s side. He leaned up on his elbow to press a kiss against Steve’s lips before resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, “Goodnight.”


	3. goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with a prompt like "goodbye" it'd be so easy to go super angsty. i didn't want to make this one too heavy though, i like to challenge myself to not go the obvious route ;)

Steve watched as Tony packed angrily, shoving clothes forcefully into his suitcase. He was shuffling awkwardly in the doorway, hands clenching and unclenching, unsure of what to do or say.

 

“I just can’t believe they’d fucking do this!” Tony shouted, throwing a pair of socks on the top of the pile. Steve watched as he lifted his hands to his head, tugging on his hair, “Pepper told me this would never happen, she worked to make _ sure  _ it never happened. This shouldn’t even be fucking possible!”

 

Steve bit his lip a little before shuffling over to where Tony was angrily zipping his suitcase. He pressed himself against his back, wrapping his arms gently around Tony’s waist, feeling how tense he was, “I know. I’m so sorry. I’m even more sorry that I can’t be there with you for this, I know how much this foundation means to you.”

 

Tony sighed, resting his hand on top of Steve’s. When he spoke Steve’s heart clenched at how watery his voice sounded, “I know, that’s not your fault. If I had more time I’d give Fury a piece of my mind too. It’s just- This is the foundation I made in my mother’s memory. These are loopholes and strings that shouldn’t exist and shouldn’t be able to be pulled yet here these fuckers are, doing everything they can to drain my foundation of its money. How sick do you have to be to try to steal from  _ charity _ , Steve?”

 

“Pretty damn sick,” Steve agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. He let Tony pull himself away, dragging his suitcase out of their room and over to the front door. He watched as Tony checked his watch and sighed, “What time do you have to leave?”

 

Tony smiled a little sadly at him, “Happy should be here any second. Come over here.”

 

Steve obeyed, walking into Tony’s waiting arms. He felt Tony rest his head on his shoulder and lifted a hand to gently cradle the back of his head, “I’m going to miss you like crazy.”

 

“I’ll miss you too, you big softie,” Tony grinned when he pulled back, staring back at Steve, “It’ll only be for a few days. Just until I get this all sorted out. And then you should be done with all that stuff SHIELD is making you do, right?”

 

“Yeah, I should be done before you even get back,” Steve sighed when he heard Happy honk the horn outside. 

 

Steve bent down a little, holding Tony’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together. Tony hummed against his lips, moving his mouth to deepen the kiss, hands gripping at Steve’s shoulders. They kissed for a bit until Tony pulled back, lips red and shiny. Steve grinned down at him.

 

“Ok, I have to go,” Tony said with another sigh. 

 

Steve helped him carry his things out to the car where Happy was waiting to put them in the trunk, “I love you, Tony. Be good, okay?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, grinning as he leaned up to press another soft kiss against Steve’s lips before he slipped into the car and rolled down his window, “I love you too. Bye, Steve.”


	4. where it hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my favorite one that i've written so far.

Steve always dreaded winter. Even as a kid. Because back then he’d been sick and scrawny and freezing temperatures don’t mix well with that. And now-- well now he hated it because it reminded him of the ice, of the freezing cold water he crashed into, of the slow thawing his body had undergone when he was deposited 70 years into the future.

 

He was curled up on a couch right now, clutching tightly at the mug filled with hot cocoa and trying to snuggle further under the blanket he had draped over his lap. He could see the snow falling outside the window and a shiver crawled its way from his head to his toes, him powerless to stop it. Winter always made him feel so weak, like he scrawny again and one snowflake away from a bad round of pneumonia. It made his bones ache too, even if he was pretty sure that was mostly a mental thing. His joints took the worst of it. On the coldest days it felt like he could barely walk without feeling the ache deep in his knees, could barely lift a mug out of the cupboard without a sharp pain springing through his wrist and down to his elbow.

 

Today had been one of those days. The temperature had dipped below 10 degrees fahrenheit, and with the windchill it was -6. His bones ached every time he shifted on the couch, protesting and making him feel like he really was 100 years old and had lived each of those years fully. He brought his cocoa to his mouth, fingers twitching as a little blossom of pain shot through his knuckles. He groaned, taking a quick sip and then setting the mug on the coffee table so he could rub at his right hand, massaging the muscles. The temptation to cry on days like this was almost overwhelming and Steve felt tears prickling hotly against his eyes as he rolled his fingers over the knuckles on his other hand. He blinked rapidly, trying not to let them fall.

 

He heard Tony come up on the elevator. He smelled him too, the air filling with the scent of oil and coffee. Steve smiled in spite of himself, turning slightly even as he winced when his neck protested. Tony was in a white tank top but was working on shrugging one of Steve’s gray sweatshirts over it. He had baggy blue pajama bottoms on and Steve rolled his eyes fondly, thinking back to how many time he told Tony not to wear those in the lab because they were a fire hazard. He grinned when Tony reached the back of the couch and bent down to press a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

 

“How’s my favorite National icon?” Tony asked as he walked around the front of the couch, gently lifting Steve’s legs to sit before setting them back down over his lap. He didn’t miss the way Steve winced at the movement, though, “Bad day?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, grabbing the hand Tony held out for him before shrugging, “It’s just the cold, you know how I get sometimes. No big deal.”

 

“Hey. Hey,” Tony said, forcing Steve to look up at him. Steve shrugged again, a shot of pain going through his shoulder. He felt his eyes water and blinked again, trying to ignore it. Tony was frowning at him, “It can be a big deal, if it needs to be. I don’t like seeing you in pain. Where does it hurt?”

 

Steve took a shuddering breath, feeling Tony’s concern wash over him. Another burst of pain shot through his left knee. He couldn’t help it, he let a few tears fall, and then a few more until he was crying. Only softly, but he still felt embarrassed. He took his hand away from Tony’s and scrubbed at his eyes. He hated feeling like this; he hated the winter, he hated the cold, he hated hurting, he hated letting tony see him like this: weak and in pain.

 

“It hurts everywhere. My joints, my back, my neck,” Steve confessed, voice watery. He couldn’t look at Tony then, a fresh wave of shame rolling over his body and settling into his bones alongside the deep ache. He felt the couch shift though, bit his lips when Tony crawled out from under his legs, muttering an apology for moving Steve’s legs. He could see Tony crouching down in front of the couch now, just by his shoulders. Steve felt another tear roll down his cheek and Tony’s thumb came up to brush it away.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m going to take care of you,” Tony said softly. Steve frowned, confused, when Tony lifted the blanket off of him, leaving him in just his shorts t-shirt, “You should wear sweatpants on the colder days, honey, it might help.”

 

“It-it’s psychological,” Steve croaked out as Tony started rubbing his hands over Steve’s right knee, massaging gently, “It doesn’t matter the clothes I’m wearing, the pain stays the same. Because it’s not actually there.”

 

Tony nodded in understanding. Steve watched as he stopped crouching, resting instead on his knees, and bent forward over Steve’s body, pressing a soft kiss against Steve’s right knee. His hands were still massaging gently, moving slowly up his thigh as he leaned further over, pressing a kiss to Steve’s left knee too. Tony flashed a quick smile at him when Steve made a soft noise, feeling choked up for a reason entirely unrelated to the pain. Steve laid there quietly, heart fluttering in his chest as Tony pressed soft kisses all the down his leg, stopping finally at his ankle with a soft, lingering kiss against the bone. Tony moved his hands with him, too, massaging the sole of Steve’s foot gently.

 

“Sorry, I’m not kissing your feet. Ankle’s as low as I’ll go, even for you, sweet cheeks,” Tony grinned at him, moving his hands to Steve’s other foot. Steve just laughed, nodding along with him. It felt good, having Tony’s hands working at his knots. He could still feel the ache, but this was a nice distraction.

 

It always shocked Steve -- even though it shouldn’t  -- just how much Tony loved him. How loved he could make Steve feel just by being in his presence, not even necessarily doing anything. And then there were times like this, when Tony _showed_ how much he loved Steve. How much he truly cared about him. So much so that he’d just sit here with him, kissing every part of him that hurt. Steve felt so lucky, so honored to have Tony as his husband. He couldn’t ever imagine anyone more loving and generous, more unconditionally loyal and kind.

 

They just stayed like that for awhile, Tony pressing soft kisses over Steve’s body, paying special attention to the joints or anywhere his hands felt knots, working them over gently until they were gone. Tony pressed kisses over his hips, his ribs, his hands, and his elbows. Steve felt more relaxed now, the ache much more subdued, his mind focused instead on Tony, on feeling his hands working over him.

 

Eventually Tony ran out of space to kiss, or maybe just patience, and hovered over Steve, grinning down at him. Steve grinned back up at him, raising one hand to massage the back of Tony’s neck. Tony leaned into it gently, turning his head to press a soft kiss to the inside of Steve’s arm, before looking back down at him, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better,” Steve said honestly, letting his hand fall back down to his side. Tony was still hovering over him, smiling softly.

 

“Yeah?” Steve watched Tony’s eyes flick from his eyes down to his lips and back up, “And what about these? Do they hurt?”

 

Steve felt his mouth twitch up into a smile, unable to help it, “I don’t know, maybe a little.”

 

Tony hummed, grinned wider until the crinkles Steve loved so much appeared by his eyes, “Let’s fix that then.”

 

“Yeah, let’s,” Steve agreed, pulling Tony down on top of him to kiss him properly.


	5. where it doesn't hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't even going to attempt doing an old western accent, sorry.

Tony woke up without a headache for the first time in years, blinking at the bright sun overhead. He sat up quickly, confusion flooding into him. What- “Where am I?”

 

“Stark!” Tony snapped his head to the left and saw Steve.  _ Steve _ . That wasn’t possible, shouldn’t be possible, “Damn it to hell Stark, what did you do.”

 

As Steve came closer Tony saw his face was clouded by anger, but by something else too. Tony swallowed, it looked like  _ sadness _ on Steve’s face, “I don’t know. Steve- I don’t know what’s going on here. Where am I? How am I talking to you? You- you died! I saw you die! You got shot in the damn street. I’m so sorry”

 

“Tony,” Steve spoke softer that time and Tony jolted hearing his first name come out of his mouth. That was a rare occurrence, it was always Stark, “You- I don’t know what you did to end up here and I’m so angry at you, but this is… well, this is the afterlife I suppose. Not really a Heaven or Hell, but at least it’s not blisteringly hot.”

 

Tony let himself fall back a little, one of his legs trapped underneath him. _Huh_. The afterlife, well that was sure interesting. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. There wasn’t much here, it looked like-- like their town, but emptier. Also, it wasn’t hot. It was just comfortable. Tony looked back up at Steve, felt his heart thump in his chest. He was here with Steve now, maybe forever. It was an amazing thought, albeit terrifying. Tony took a breath, “Is there anyone else here?”

 

Steve frowned, brow creasing as he looked at Tony, like that wasn’t what he had expected him to say, “Not that I’ve noticed so far. I thought I heard something in the distance earlier, but now I think I might’ve just hallucinated it. Maybe there are people in other towns. We could always walk around for awhile, if you want.”

 

“No,” Tony said, shaking his head. He got up on his knees, shuffling himself closer to where steve had crouched down a few feet in front of him. Steve watched him as he moved, blue eyes heavy and intense on Tony’s face and he moved closer. Tony grinned at him, a tiny thing, but with a tinge of smugness, “It’s better to be alone. So I can do this.”

 

“Do what-” Tony cut him off with a smacking kiss on the lips. Steve recoiled back a little, shocked, “Tony?”

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile, sheriff,” Tony grinned a little again, bringing his hand up to rub his thumb across Steve’s cheekbone. He let his eyes flick down to Steve’s chest then, leaning down to press a kiss against it, right where he wore his star, “Does it hurt?”

 

Steve shook his head, smiled a little then, “No. Not here.”


	6. on a falling tear

Steve finds Tony in the corner of their bedroom, huddled as small as possible. He felt his heart clench in his heart, hating to see Tony hurting like this. It was pretty much a routine at this point. There were certain days every year where Tony just ached, where he couldn’t stop his tears no matter how hard he tried. Steve had a few of those, too, so he made sure he was always there for Tony.

 

Today was the anniversary of Jarvis’s death and that meant Tony had a picture of his child self and the closest thing to a real father he had clenched in his hand. Steve sighs quietly from his place in the doorway, taking his hands out of his pocket and walking over to Tony to crouch down in front of him, “Hey Tony, how are we doing, huh?”

 

“I-” Tony starts, cutting himself off with a shudder that goes through his whole body. Steve gets on his knees, inching forward so he can pull Tony against his chest and rub soothing circles against his back. “I’ll be okay.”

 

“I know, you always are,” Steve grins, pressing a kiss against the crown of Tony’s head before leaning back so he can get a finger under Tony’s chin and lift his head so they’re face-to-face. Tony’s eyes were red-rimmed, lashes wet and clumped together. Steve made soft shushing noises, wiping a few tears away gently with his thumb. “Do you want to go sit on the bed?”

 

Tony shook his head, bringing a hand up to fist Steve’s shirt, another shudder going through him. Steve ached again. He hated this so much. He hated that the man he loved harbored so much pain and there wasn’t anything Steve could do but hold him through it. _Just let it pass_ , that’s what Tony’s therapist had said. _It’s important he lets out his emotions_. Steve knew that was true and he didn’t miss the times when Tony kept everything bottled up, didn’t let Steve see even a single vulnerable moment. That doesn’t make times like these hurt any less, though.

 

“Okay, come on gorgeous, turn a little- there you go,” Steve repositioned Tony so his shoulder was resting against Steve’s chest, his head resting on Steve’s shoulder. It wasn’t the most comfortable for Steve, it made it more difficult to wrap his arms around Tony, but it was the most practical. He could watch Tony’s face like this, rub his back, let him lean on Steve in any way he needed. He lifted Tony’s chin again, watching as more tears fell from his eyes. He leaned down and pressed against one, feeling the wetness against his lips. He smiled when Tony blinked up at him, tears still gently rolling out. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Tony said shakily, leaning his head against Steve’s shoulder again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me prompts for anything I'm on tumblr @ http://lesbiantony.tumblr.com !
> 
> Also: don't yell at me about the roadtrip fic. I know. But it's way easier to finish a bunch of short ficlets than a long fic. I promise I'm working on it though. College has started back up again, I'm busy!


End file.
